Even Though My Name Is Tsunayoshi, I'm Still A Girl!
by keymasterdan
Summary: Or a better title is, Adventures of A Female Tsunayoshi! Join Tsunayoshi as she tries to deal with a crazy tutor who is obsessed with torturing and forcing her to be a mafia boss, a weird group of friends, public nudity and... a flaming forehead?


**_A/N:_** ** _What!? Yet another Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic? Why yes! Be prepared because this is not the last one I'll write for this amazing fandom!_**

 ** _Warnings: Fem!Tsuna, swearing, violence(I guess) and a few changes to the storyline._**

It was a bright sunny morning. The weather wasn't too hot or too cold but settled comfortably in the warm section. It was peaceful and quiet in the town of Namimori.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsu-chan! Wake up or you'll be late!" Sawada Nana sighed and stomped upstairs when she heard her daughter's groan in reply. She opened the door and almost immediately stepped on a pile of dirty clothes.

"Messy as usual." The woman put her hands on her hips before shaking her head and picking them up to put in the laundry basket. As Nana set to cleaning up a little, the younger girl stayed under the blankets.

"5 more minutes..." She mumbled dazedly.

"Lazy as usual too." Nana gave a look of distaste before picking up a piece of paper underneath her daughter's bag. She glared at it. "Ah, this is normal too... Sawada Tsunayoshi who got a 15 in math!"

Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, leapt out of bed as if electrocuted and reached out for the test paper. Nana moved the paper away, causing the girl to grasp at nothing and drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Kaa-san! You weren't supposed to see that!"

"Are you okay?" Tsuna nodded as she sat up off the floor and rubbed her chin. Nana showed the younger brunette the paper. "Starting today, a home tutor is going to be coming. I found this flyer in the mail today."

"I don't need a tutor." Tsuna whined standing up and stretching. "Besides it sounds like a scam." Nana smiled at Tsuna before walking out the door and back to the kitchen, speaking in a sing-song voice.

"You're going to be late~!" There was Tsuna's signature shriek before the sound of hurried footsteps and crashing filled the silence.

It took only a few minutes before the girl came down in uniform and ready for breakfast. After a short fall down the stairs, she entered the kitchen and sat down next to her mother. Tsuna's large caramel eyes sat behind even larger black glasses, dulling the color to a grayed out version. Her long hair was tied into two pigtails with bright orange ribbons. Even though she seemed to have brushed her hair with care and focus, the top was still gravity defying and stuck out like a hedgehop. Nana clicked her tongue disappointedly when she noticed how one sock wasn't pulled up and how ill-fitting the uniform was, covering her petite but adorable frame with endless fabric.

"Tsu-chan, at least fix your uniform or Hibari-kun will still be mad."

"If I waste time, he's going to be mad anyways." Tsuna picked up her toast. She looked about to say something before a childish voice interrupted her.

"Ciaossu." The caramel and chocolate colored eyes of the daughter and mother respectively flicked over to the figure standing on the table. "So you're Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked at the baby in front of her. She looked at her mother who simply shrugged in response, causing the brunette to look back. "H-hi? I'm Tsuna."

"From today, I'll be your tutor. I came three hours early but I guess I'll evaluate you now." Her responded.

"Umm... Who's the baby? Did you have a secret affair?" Tsuna asked her mother, causing the woman to chuckle.

"No!" Nana exclaimed, laughing heartily.

The baby, looking angry at being ignored, kicked Tsuna in the face. "Dame-Tsuna! Focus."

"Y-you... How do you know my nickname?" She asked warily, rubbing at her cheek.

"I thought even you would know gathering information is a fundamental. I guess I overestimated you, Tsuna." He said, giving her a judgmental stare before looking to the side with his huge black eyes as if disappointed. Tsuna bristled before getting mad.

"Shut up! Besides, who said you could go around saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna!' as if I know you! You're just some dumb baby who thinks he's all th-"

She was interrupted by a shiny black shoe meeting her other cheek.

"I'm not a dumb baby. I'm the home tutor, Reborn! You can just call me King Reborn-sama."

"King Reborn-sama? Tutor?" Tsuna burst out laughing like it was the funniest joke she's ever heard. "You're just a baby! Stop joking around."

Next thing she knew, her face was kissing the dining table after Reborn kicked her. She groaned at the facial abuse she was receiving today.

"Tsu-chan... Oh wait! If you don't hurry, you'll be late!" Nana said suddenly, standing up and rushing over to wrap up the bento she was making earlier.

"Hieee! I forgot!" She grabbed the bento box and hurried to the entrance, slipping on some orange sneakers and running out the door. "Bye Kaa-san!"

As she ran down the sunny streets of Namimori, fixing her the ribbon around her neck so it looked like a lopsided bow done by a 7 year old, Tsuna wondered about the baby from breakfast.

"Reborn... What a weird baby..." She said aloud, patting down her skirt to remove the wrinkles.

"I'm actually a hitman." A childish voice said. She giggled, not believing it.

"A hitman! What a dumb idea..." She abruptly stopped running and shrieked, grabbing the baby off her head and holding him at eye level. "Reborn!"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Look down." At first, she was reluctant to listen to a baby but the growls prompted her to look down. And she wanted to scream.

She stepping on the demon-Chihuahua's tail.

As the small brown dog opened the gate she squealed. "It's off its leash!" The dog bark at her and tried to bite Tsuna's leg, causing the brunette to fall backwards into her butt. She covered her face and Reborn, preparing for the vicious teeth and claws... But then she heard, happy panting?

"Who's a good boy? You are! You are!" Tsuna looked up to see Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol, petting the evil dog who panted happily and wagged his tail before going back inside the house. Kyoko held a hand out for Tsuna who gladly took it and was hoisted up by the orangette's surprising strength. "Are you okay, Sawada-chan?"

"Ky-Kyoko-chan! I-I'm alright, th-tha-thanks." Tsuna looked down, blushing heavily from embarrassment as the idol brushed Tsuna down to take the dirt off her uniform. She also redid the mess of a bow into a proper neat one.

"Wow Tsuna. You're the first person I've met who is scared of Chihuahuas." The baby in Tsuna's arms said dully, giving a look of extreme disappointment and pity.

"Shut up, Reborn!" She yelled angrily, letting go of him and letting him hop towards Kyoko.

"Aw! So cute!" Kyoko cooed, crouching down and stroking a finger under Reborn's chin.

"Ciaossu!"

"Good morning. I'm Kyoko." As Reborn responded by introducing himself, Tsuna saw feet stomping forwards angrily. The brunette looked up to see a fellow brunette but with much darker hair and a different uniform. She was panting as if she was super tired.

"Is this kid your little brother?" She asked.

"Wh-what? No!" Tsuna said looking at the strange girl curiously. Below them the conversation continued between Kyoko and Reborn.

"Why are you wearing a suit, Reborn-chan?" Kyoko asked, golden hazel eyes sparkling.

"Because I'm a Mafioso." Reborn said blankly like it was a normal statement you could say.

 _'Mafia? What's he talking about? He's going to ruin my chances at being Kyoko-chan's friend!'_ Tsuna thought, reaching out to stop him from saying more.

"Wow, that's so cool! Well, I have to go or I'll be late for school. Bye Reborn-chan!" The girl took off, waving happily at the baby with a fedora. She started to walk to school.

"Oh yeah! I'll be late too! See you later!" The darker haired brunette said, braking off into a slow jog around the corner.

"Ciao Ciao." Reborn waved back at Kyoko. Once, she was out of sight, Reborn turned to face Tsuna. "Tsuna, you have a crush on Kyoko, don't you? It's not a problem if you roll that way."

"W-W-What!? Kyoko-chan is the idol of my middle school! It shouldn't concern you in the first place and second of all, I don't roll that way!" Tsuna cried, blushing an intense red.

"You don't have to lie to me. As a tutor, I need to know about your relationships. Besides, your actions say otherwise." Reborn replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, you're blushing, you got confrontational when it was mentioned, you stuttered around her and you were worrying about your image when I talked to her. Not to mention you are in denial. Classic behavior of a girl in love. You seem like a Tsundere." Reborn said blankly, twisting the brunette's arm when she got all up in his face to yell.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" She yelped, shaking off Reborn's grip. "Just leave me alone! You wouldn't understand."

"Why haven't you confessed?"

"Reborn! I don't like her like that. I just want to be her friend. Besides, it's not like she even notices me."

"Your test average for all subjects is 17.5, you can barely jump over the third level on the vaulting horse, you can't even spin on a horizontal bar. So the reason is because you are just Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"How do you know so much about me?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Eyes are the windows to the soul." Reborn opened green curtains around his eyes to prove a point.

"Oh shut up! I have to go to school. Besides, as I said, Kyoko won't even look my way." Tsuna said.

"Wow. You have a strong loser's complex. Looks like it's time." The curtains transformed into the chameleon that was on his hat earlier.

"What the he-"

"Die." The chameleon changed into a pistol. "You'll understand when you die."

"Stop joking Re-" She stopped as the bullet hit her. PAIN. She felt so much pain.

 _'I regret it. I'm going to die because of a hitman baby. I regret it all. If only I had talked to Kyoko-chan.'_ She hit the ground hard, eyes dull and closing, despair filling her being.

* * *

Her eyes opened. The usual gentleness replaced with a feral passion. The flame flickered to life on top of her head.

"Dying Will Time." Reborn's words fell on deaf ears. Tsuna couldn't hear him. All that she could think about was her dying wish.

 ** _Talk to Kyoko._**

She stood up, her uniform ripping off to reveal an orange sports bra with black spots and black shorts with orange spots. Her voice took on a deeper tone, a raspier one. "Reborn! Confess to Kyoko-chan with my dying will! Where is she!?"

She ran off into the distance, a trail of smoke behind her. Reborn whistled, she was going faster than he expected. Much faster.

As she ran past screaming like a maniac, she ignored the stares of confusion, surprise and horror that were sent her way. She had to find Kyoko.

As she sprinted past the orangette she noticed Kensuke Mochida standing there. She clicked her tongue. "Shit! I passed her!" She ran up to the dead end in front of her and flipped off it, landing on her feet before taking off running again, this time heading straight for school.

"Watch out!" Tsuna barely recognized the warning from the school's boxing star, Sasagawa Ryohei. She glanced at the tan boy but ignored it, smacking into the truck and being sent flying backwards.

"Where did that crazy guy go?" He asked.

Tsuna bounced off the fence on the roof of a building, totally unaffected. "This is..." She spotted Kyoko at school, walking next to the kendo captain. "Nothing!"

She crash landed next to Kyoko, sending Mochida flying out of the way.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please be my friend!" Tsuna yelled, sticking her hand out. Kyoko blinked before taking a look at the other girl's state of... nakedness. She screamed, running into school.

"Bastard!" Tsuna turned just to let a fist hit her in the face. She stumbled back before looking at Mochida with blazing eyes. Mochida did a double take, also taking a second to register who it was and the fact that they were practically naked. "Whoa. Dame-Tsuna... looks sort of hot?"

The fire on her head blazed away at that point. As her eyes returned to their normal caramel doe eye form, she thought back to what he just said. She covered herself with her arms. "Hieee! Pervert!" She spin kicked him in the face, sending him flying into the wall. She was so happy there was practically nobody there or she would have screamed even louder.

"I look like some pervert! What just happened?" Tsuna whined to herself, sitting down and curling up.

"The Dying Will Bullet." Reborn floated down in his Leon Parachute. "A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will. If you have any regrets, you come back to life. It only lasts for five minutes though then you return to normal."

Tsuna slapped him. "I hate you! Now Kyoko thinks I'm some kind of weird pervert girl!" She grabbed her change of clothes and started to walk to the school building to change but she bumped into a figure.

"What are you doing? Class has started, half-naked kid." Tsuna gulped and began to shiver violently.

"H-H-Hibari K-Kyoya-san from the Disc-scipline committee?" She stuttered.

"I cannot overlook this just because you are female." He said, glaring down at her with steely grey eyes that spoke of bloodshed and fighting spirit.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me." She bowed, holding the bag with spare clothes to her chest and turning paler by the second. She looked up at him with large teary eyes, the glasses that dulled them on the ground, allowing her eyes to sparkle with tears. His eyes seemed to soften and his posture relaxed the tiniest fraction

"Hurry and get to class in full uniform. Now." She scurried off quickly, looking like she was about to tear up. Kyoya glanced at the baby before stalking off to bite some herbivores to death.

* * *

"Here comes underwear girl!"

"Didn't know she was lesbian!"

"Go out with me Kyoko!"

"She was rejected so fast!

"Obviously, right, Sasagawa?"

"I mean, it's Dame-Tsuna! Lamest girl in school!"

Tsuna stood at the door, each insult stabbing through her already bad self esteem. She looked down, clenching her fists. _'The hell's about to start. It's all Reborn's fault. I didn't even confess love! It was friendship!'_

"Oh look! Dame-Tsuna!" A girl with a face caked with makeup said. Tsuna looked up at her usual tormentors, Mimi, Hikaru, Aiko and Wendy.

"Don't you mean Lesbo-Tsuna?" A blue haired girl, Aiko, snorted, causing all her friends to giggle.

"I didn't know you like girls. Let me guess, you like all of us too?" Wendy exclaimed, causing the girls to cackle even louder.

"You know, I heard that Mochida wants to fight Lesbo-Tsuna during afternoon break in the gym." Mimi, makeup girl, said suddenly, getting up in Tsuna's face.

"He wants to fight for Kyoko's honor!" Hikaru added. Tsuna turned her head to see Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend, say a similar statement to the orange haired idol. Her heart broke. Was it that bad?

"Well, what's the point? It's not like Lesbo-Tsuna could win. She's such a Dame." They walked off to the back of the classroom, cackling like the witches they were.

 _'I'll run. I swear, I'll run!'_ Tsuna thought, walking over to her desk and laying her head on it.

* * *

As the bell rang, Tsuna sprinted off to the bathroom. She opened the door to a stall and sat down, about to burst into tears from all the relentless abuse and bullying. She hugged herself rocking to calm herself down. After one or two minutes, she heard delicate footsteps. Tsuna's almost silent sobs stopped as she noticed the shoes stop at her door. A piece of paper slid under before the feet disappeared, walking out as gracefully and quietly as they entered.

"Huh? What's this?" She picked up the note and read it. Someone was cheering her on? Someone was telling her to do her best and never give up. She felt a smile grace her face.

"If you run away now, you'll never stop running." She looked up to see Reborn on her head, nestled comfortably in her hair.

"But Mochida is the captain of the kendo club and won last year's tournament! I could never beat him!"

"What would Kyoko and Hana think? Didn't you read the note? Hana sent it." He said. Tsuna gasped. "If you stand and fight, you'll seem way cooler. Don't you think she cares about you?"

"Reborn." As she realized the truth in his words, she narrowed her eyes in determination. "I'll do it."

* * *

"I'm the lead in this battle. No matter what I won't let that bitch win." Mochida said, dressed in kendo armor and waiting for Tsuna to arrive.

 _'Of course the judge is one of my loyal members. He'll never raise Sawada's flag.'_ Mochida thought before turning to some students.

"Where is Sawada! She's late!" He exclaimed.

"I guess she ran." Hikaru stated.

"I'm not surprised. She is a dame!" Aiko added. Mochida began to laugh.

"That means I win by default!"

The girls looked taken aback by this. "He seems so uncharming right now."

"Aren't senpai meant to be cool?"

Suddenly a voice was heard. "It's Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna came!"

The entire gym turned to look. Surprise spread through the crowd, as they saw the figure of Tsuna standing at the door. She stood there, wide eyes blinking rapidly behind her glasses as she began to feel flustered. She took shaky steps towards the center of the gym where Mochida was waiting.

"There you are you perverted stalker." Mochida exclaimed, hands on his hips and posture confident. "Heaven may forgive a whore like you, but I won't! You shall be punished." Her eye twitched. She was started to get frustrated.

"Let me explain! This was all a misund-"

"I won't listen to excuses. Don't worry, you're just a beginner at kendo so if you can get even one point, you win. The prize is Sasagawa..." He trailed off when he looked at Tsuna. Her round eyes narrowed as she glared at him. A ferocious look twisted her face.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, silencing the gossiping gym and causing Mochida to step back as if shocked. She pointed an accusing finger at the dark haired boy in front of her. "You."

Mochida took another step back when Tsuna marched up to him, poking her finger into his armored chest. "I keep getting interrupted today. I'm not dealing with this shit. First of all, I didn't confess love to Kyoko and you should know that. I confessed **FRIENDSHIP**." She hissed. "Secondly, you keep calling me bitch and whore as if I did horrible things when all I did is ask for **FRIENDSHIP**. Lastly, how dare you call Kyoko-chan a prize. She is not just a prize or an item. She is a caring human being who is probably the sweetest person I know. "

"Sawada-chan..." Kyoko trailed off, eye glistening. Hana glanced at her best friend in surprise.

"I remember, when I was... you know... you thought I looked..." She gulped down her disgust. "Hot? If so... You can take me if I lose." Mochida gave her a once over before looking back into her caramel eyes and nodding slightly.

"Sawada! That's an extreme sacrifice!" Ryohei exclaimed going to stop the fight but being held back.

"Leave Kyoko-chan out of this or things will get ugly. I would say uglier than you but... I doubt that's possible." She said, mischief glinting in her caramel eyes. Mochida glared at her.

"You bitch! Fine! I accept. Get her a shinai." As the boys carried over her shinai and armor, Tsuna held out a hand. For a second, her eyes flashed orange.

"Something isn't right about those." Her eyes turned brown again and she picked up the shinai. Instantly, she was forced to bend a bit to deal with the weight. "Can I get another sword?"

Yamamoto Takeshi grabbed a shinai. After throwing it around a little to judge the weight, he tossed it at Tsuna who juggled it in her attempt to catch it. Read **attempt**. She picked it up off the floor, her previous bravado and coolness gone like it never existed.

Mochida chased her around the gym, waving his sword and slicing at her. Tsuna ran, ducking and dodging out of the way.

"That really is Dame-Tsuna!" Someone in the crowd yelled as Tsuna tripped over her own two feet, flying face first into the floor and sword spinning out of her reach.

"You're mine." He said. Tsuna turned bright red and closed her eyes. She was ready for the hit and the humiliation of being Mochida's.

"Sawada-chan! You can do it!" Kyoko shouted. Mochida turned to look at Kyoko with a flabbergasted look.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna saw the bullet right before it hit her. She started her scream but was cut short by the pain. She dropped to the ground, dead.

A shriek filled the gym as Tsuna fell limp, eyes dull.

* * *

Her eyes opened, the burning fury back in her eyes as the flame flickered to life.

"REBORN!" She ripped out of her clothes, showcasing her spotty bra and panties to practically the entire school. Her ribbons burnt off, letting her long hair loose. But she didn't care. She had only one thought.

 _'Beat Mochida's ugly ass for me and Kyoko.'_

"I'll get a point no matter what!" She raced forwards.

"Pervert!

"Underwear girl!"

Mochida clicked his tongue. "You thought that would affect me?" He swung his sword down just to rear back as Tsuna head butted it, shattering the wooden sword and flying at him. "What?"

Tsuna knocked him down and sat on his chest, straddling him as she lifted her fist. A collective gasp spread through the crowd as many guys had a nosebleed from the suggestive scene. She punched Mochida straight in the mouth.

"Augh!" Mochida groaned as the first hit landed, the fantasy's of Tsuna in this position in her current attire knocked out of his head by the pain. Again the fist met his face but harder each time.

"That was for insulting me!" Punch. "That was for bullying me!" Punch. "That was for thinking dirty thoughts about me!"

When the flag was finally raised, everyone was shocked but cheering. Tsuna looked at the crying boy, the flame on her head fizzing out. Her wide stare turned malicious as she stomped right on Mochida's private area, earning sympathetic gasps and yelps from the watching boys.

"And that was for Kyoko-chan!" She said.

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko called. Tsuna's head jerked upwards as she gave a smile, picking up her glasses and putting them on. "I'm sorry about this morning. I'm told I can't take a joke!"

Tsuna deflated.

"You were incredible. You not average or dame at all." Tsuna puffed up again. "Is it okay if I call you, Tsuna-chan?"

"O-Of course!" She looked up at Reborn and smiled gratefully. He was still going to pay for making her go through this though.

* * *

"Vongola Tenth boss? Me!?" Tsuna shrieked.

Reborn explained it all to her before tucking himself into her orange blankets. Tsuna bristled angrily like the moody girl she was.

"HEY! THAT"S **MY** BED!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Hey there! Another story but with Fem!Tsuna! This is a very back seat story so don't expect lots of updates but the story wouldn't leave my head. So here it is! it was inspired by a lot of different Fem!Tsuna stories so a few scenes will be similar or the same. If you are the owner of these scenes and would like me to change them, just say so and I will be happy to do so. This story follows both the manga and the anime but mostly the manga with anime elements. Thanks to all the people who read my stories and you guys are the reasons I keep going so your feedback and reviews are welcomed, criticism and praise. Just no flames please, those will be used to bake cookies which I will proceed to force feed you so you feel proud of your work. Just kidding! But read and review please because reviews are appreciated._**

 ** _SHAMELESS ADVERTISING CORNER:_** ** _If you like KHR, which you probably do since you are reading this, read my other story, Rantings of a Teenage Mafioso which includes my OC, Erika. If you like Fairy Tail, I have an SYOC story called, Phoenix Wing. Read it and send a character if you want! Also read my friend Animeangie's story, Fruity Mew Mew: Mews Unite!_**

 ** _Sayonara Darlings!_**


End file.
